


ice cold

by kokiche



Series: gon princess carrying killua [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Whats Cooler Than Being Cool, completely self indulgent, theyre like 16 and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiche/pseuds/kokiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a Teen Crush (tm) is hell all over, but Killua manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cold

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for a small mention of suicide

"Oh no- Ohh  _no_ ," Killua says, tightening his hold on Gon's neck. "I didn't agree to this."

"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asks, even though he quite clearly knows what's wrong, it's leaking through his voice and his laugh and his smile.

"Don't you dare," says Killua, and he tries halfheartedly to wriggle out of Gon's hands. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Dare what, Killua? I'm not doing anything yet." He's given up on trying to hide his grin now. Killua would kill him if he wasn't princess carrying Killua and his chest didn't feel so nice against Killua's side.

"Gon, if you jump, I _swear_ -"

"Hey, in all seriousness," pleads Gon, and he takes a running start to the pool-

"Oh my god, no-" Killua grips onto Gon's neck as hard as he can.

"-Water is actually kind of a good conductor so-"

"-No no no, _don't_ -"

"-Please don't electrocute me-"

"-Gon, _no!_ -"

The next moment everything is cold, and blurry, and muffled, and indescribably wet.

"I hate you so much," says Killua when they finally breach the surface of the water, still clinging onto Gon. It's convenient, because he has somewhere to press his forehead and hide his smile.

"Aww, but Killua, you were laughing too," says Gon, not sounding the least bit guilty.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to get my clothes wet," Killua says, but the laughter just bubbles out, and _god_ why can't his chest stop fluttering. "My shirt was brand new."

"Well," Gon says, and he lifts Killua's head from his chest and presses his forehead against it, "Too late!" He spins them around in the pool, splashing pretty much everyone, and a part of Killua wants to scream at Gon and headbutt him and drown himself in his own humiliation, but- _fuck it_ , Gon is laughing his weird giggle-laugh and his voice is dripping with ten types of affection and why should Killua care anyway, if his clothes feel wetter and cheeks redder and heart lighter than usual.

"You asshole," Killua yells over the din of people scrambling to escape the splash zone, "You're buying me my next shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever noticed that when gon says killuas name or is teasing him in some way that his voice goes thru like 5 diff pitches or fluctuations or whatever like kilLuaaA because i have and it fucks me over every day of my life how affectionate it sounds han megumi is a fucking god and i fear her


End file.
